


The Ensemble

by AwesomeWizard7



Category: RWBY
Genre: Band vs orchestra, F/F, Kinda, instrument nerds
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:50:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwesomeWizard7/pseuds/AwesomeWizard7
Summary: The band and orchestra members gather for a night of celebration... Or total chaos.





	The Ensemble

While a Friday night would usually be spent watching movies; the band and orchestra members had something different in mind. 

"To celebrate our achievements" as Nora kindly put it. It was clearly another excuse to have a party and drink illegal substances. Not that Yang was complaining. She was the life of the party besides Nora. She easily got along with people and she had a tolerance for alcohol. Which was advantageous for competitions.

After a few shots, Yang made her way out onto the lawn where she heard a shrill voice and arguing. Quite a few people were scattered about, but her attention was on the white figure yelling at- her sister!?

'Oh boy, what did Ruby get herself into now' Yang thought schadenfreude practically written on her face. She walked towards the stairs down to the lawn before noticing a figure sitting on the porch. Yang sat beside her, trying to identify the book in her hands.

"The Fault in Our Stars? Huh, I'm warning you now, make your self a lunch because you're going to go on a feel trip." The girl jumped, not having noticed the blond. 

She slowly turned her head to meet Yang's gaze, and Yang wasn't sure if this girl was real. Her hair was as dark as the night itself, and her fierce amber eyes seemed to glow in the night. Yang was baffled as to how she had not met this beauty before today.

"So, I presume you're an orchestra member?" Yang waited for an answer before adding, "Oh! I'm Yang Xiao Long by the way!"

"Going off your correct assumption; you must be a band member." Yang nodded, liking the smooth voice. "Yeah, I thought so... I'm Blake, Blake Belladonna."

'Pretty name for a pretty person' Yang thought before stopping herself. She had just met this person tonight. 'Might as well get to know her too, right?' The blond thrust a hand out towards the noirette in greeting. Blake tentatively shook the hand before awkwardly letting go, not used to this attention. She was about to return to her book, but the blond seemed to have other plans.

"So, what instrument do you play?" Yang's eyes gleamed in curiosity. Blake let a hint of a smile show, looking up at the blond's childish demeanor.

"Well, for orchestra: viola and double bass because they both go off the bass clef, which makes it easier for me. But I do own a acoustic guitar that I play whenever I have free time." Blake heard a ghost of a "woah" coming from Yang who looked astounded. "What about you?"

"Oh! Well, I play the acoustic drum set, the xylophone from time to time, and the bongos. They don't trust me with the cymbals anymore." Blake giggled, and Yang decided that she wanted to hear more of it.

"I guess I can conclude that you like hitting things?" Blake managed to say, composing herself. Yang wore a devious smirk looking directly at Blake.

"It is called _striking_ , and coincidentally that is the same word used to describe you" Blake felt her face redden, looking anywhere but Yang. "Ah- sorry Blake I just _love_ to _strum_ your strings." Blake's face became a crimson red, barely able to form a coherent sentence.

"Awwwe Blakey~! You're so cute when you blush" Blake quickly shot Yang a glare. In response Yang raised her hands in mock surrender. Yang glanced to check on her sister surprised to see her leaning against the wall of the house with none other than the ice queen herself, curled up in her lap. Ruby seemed to be playing with her hair while talking. Weiss seemed to be half asleep. 'God Nora what'd you put in these drinks?' Yang thought, making a mental note to talk to her energetic friend.

"You know them?" Blake gestured towards the red and white duo. It seemed to take Yang a moment to regain her thoughts and reply.

"Yeah, the one in red is my sister, Ruby. She plays the euphonium for the band. The other person is Weiss Schnee. She plays the trumpet and does some conducting. They make an amazing duo when put together." Yang watched her sister lovingly, before turning to Blake.

"They argue sometimes, but it always ends in one of them being right or apologizing. It's kinda cute sometimes" Yang chuckled.

"Seems so. It's getting late and as much as I'd love to talk more, maybe you should bring them home?" Yang glanced at her phone to find that she was right.

"Oh... Right. Good idea Blake!" Yang seemed dissapointed to leave Blake's company. Shoving her phone in her jacket, she begrudgingly stood up and made her way to the duo. "Rubes... get up I need you to walk" Yang shook Ruby gently from her slumber.

"Huhh...?" Ruby slowly opened her eyes, and felt a weight on her abdomen. She looked down and found _Weiss Schnee_ , hair down, curled up in _her_ lap. Ruby's face immediately turned the color of the streaks in her hair.

"Shhh don't wake up the ice queen. Just help me on the way to the car." Yang took Weiss from Ruby's lap and Ruby got up slowly, still a little tipsy. With a final wave to Blake, they slowly strolled their way to her car. It seemed as if Yang carried both, Weiss and Ruby, to her car. Ruby was already feeling like dead weight by the second, no doubt she was going to fall asleep in the car ride.

Ruby got in the back, and struggled with her seatbelt. For what seemed like an eternity, she finally clicked it into place. Yang practically threw Weiss at Ruby. Weiss lay across the ile of seats with her head, again, on Ruby's lap. Yang closed the car door before heading to the drivers side.

Once she got situated, being the amazing sister she is, she snapped a picture of the duo. 'Oh this is glorious' Yang internally laughed. 

When Yang finished sending it to Nora, she put her phone in her pocket before starting the car. The drive home was uneventful, with everyone in the neighborhood probably asleep. When Yang glanced back, she saw Ruby, with half-lidded eyes, stroking Weiss' hair. 'How are they so cute when tired?' Yang internally questioned. 

Upon seeing her house Yang was glad that their father had left on business. Otherwise there would be a pursuit of questions. She parked in the driveway and turned around to find the same scene she saw as driving. She recorded about a minute of it before her hand grew tired. 

When she opened Ruby's door she had to shake Ruby out of her trance. "C'mon Rubes, at least get to your room" Yang gently whispered. Ruby had slowly opened her eyes and tried to get up, the head on her lap didn't seem to want to let her. Yang reached in and dragged Weiss out as if she was a dead body. Yang carried Weiss over her shoulder and once Ruby came out, she wrapped her arm around her sister.

"Getting inside should be fun" Yang muttered sarcastically looking at the door to the house.

* * *

 

After around 100 tries with Ruby fumbling with the key, they were finally inside. Ruby didn't even bother walking to her room, she laid splayed out on the couch, unconscious.

Yang, being the best sister in the world, placed Weiss _on top_ of Ruby. Weiss had her head resting on Ruby's chest and her legs tangled with Ruby's. Yang gently took Ruby's arm and wrapped it around Weiss. 'Ohmygod Nora's gonna _freak_ when she sees this' Yang snapped a few more pictures and sent them to her.

Not a minute later had the ecstatic orange-haired friend sent the video and pictures to the band and orchestra group chat. 'Weiss is gonna kill you' Yang typed out with a laughing emojj. She couldn't help but let out a laugh herself. 

Yang strolled into her room and flopped onto her bed. Checking her phone again she saw a response. 

Nora: _Speak for ur self_

Yang:  _tru but I didn't send them_  
in a chat with the entire  
ensemble

Nora: _Shhhhhh_

Blake B: _Well if you sent it_  
to Nora you'd have to know  
what she'd do with it.

Nora: _Yea! What she said!_

Now Yang remembered the birth of this chat and how the first thing everyone had to say was their names. Nora tried to do James Bond, but that just gave it away. 'Wait... So I had her number this whole time??!?' Yang mentally face palmed herself. 

Yang: _Blake y must u hurt  
me like this???_

Blake B: _I'm just stating  
the facts._

Nora: _OOOOOHHHH_

Yang: _U may have won this_  
battle! But u haven't  
won the war!

Nora: _Fight! Fight! Fight!_

Blake B: _I see no reason_  
to fight. I clearly already  
won.

Yang: _Oooh~ I love it  
when ur feisty_

Nora: _Aww Yang, I'm  
Sorry_

Yang: _?_

Nora: _I would've gotten_  
u another drink if I knew  
u were that thirsty

Yang: _Oh please, u were_  
just scared I'd beat  
u again at beer pong

Nora: _Oh it's on blonde_

Pyrrha: _No more fighting, please._

Yang: _Fine_

Nora: _Only cause u asked_  
nicely... UNLIKE SOMEONE  
ELSE I KNOW

Coco: _Can you two do us  
a favor and shut up?_

Yang: _Ur one to talk_

Coco: _Can it blond_

Pyrrha: _Please no more fights._

Nora: _Fine everyone truce for  
now_

Yang: _Alright, truce_

Coco: _Truce_

Pyrrha: _Thank you. Now I_  
hope everyone gets  
well rested for tomorrow :D

Nora: _Thx u 2 P_

Yang: _Yea thx, night_

Blake B: _'Night_

Coco: _Goodnight_

Yang rolled over in her bed to her phone charger. Just as she plugged it in, another text came in.

Jaune: _Is Weiss at your  
house?!_

Nora: _JAUNE GO TO SLEEP_

Coco: _Jez that kid's so dense_

Yang: _That's an understatement_

Pyrrha: _Alright, can we all  
go to sleep?_

Yang: _Just for u P_

Pyrrha: _Thank you_

Yang shut her phone off before removing her shoes and jacket. She grabbed an orange tank top and black shorts for her nightwear. After changing she finally felt the night taking its toll on her. As soon as her head hit the pillow she was out like a light.

Yang dreamt about night.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! I'm thinking whether to leave it at this or continue ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ Any thoughts?


End file.
